The Light
by AngelQueenKari
Summary: *Chapters 9 & 10 are up!* I rated it PG just to be sure. Anyway, Kari has to fight the Dark Undersea Master with her friends and the Divermon and Numemon capture her! Takari with small hints of Taiora. Even if you dont like Taiora, it's not really in it
1. Chapters 1 & 2

The Light  
By: Pretty Kari  
  
Prologue  
It takes place 2 years after Season 02 and after their second world tour. The   
Digidestined gets home to Japan being attacked by evil Digimon. Will they be able to save   
the day once again? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 1: Tai and Kari  
"What's going on!?" Tai yelled as soon as he got in the house.  
Their parents didn't answer. They just sat there on the couch, like zombies.  
"Are you mad at us because we didn't tell you we were leaving? If you are, we are   
really sorry," Kari calmly said peeking from behind Tai.  
They still didn't answer. Instead, they got up and turned around. The sight made Tai   
and Kari gasp. Their parents had no eyeballs. There was just sucked in holes with glowing dots in them. Their mouths were sucked in holes also. Kari screamed as they reached for her and Tai. Unfortunately, their deformed parents grabbed Tai and held him by the arms.  
"Kari get help! Go!" Tai yelled.  
"But Tai, I can't leave you like this," Kari cried out.  
"GO!" Tai yelled louder than before.  
Kari nodded and quickly left her brother with their deformed parents.  
  
Chapter 2: Matt and TK  
Matt and TK ran in their house, panting for breath. (Author's note: Their parents   
moved in together.)  
"Hey Mom…Dad…what's…going…on…" Matt asked between breaths.  
They didn't answer.  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Matt asked alittle louder.  
They still didn't answer.  
"Why are they ignoring us Matt?" TK asked.  
"I don't know," Matt replied.  
As Matt answered TK, their parents stood up and turned around. They was in the exact   
same position as Kari and Tai's parents. TK ran as his deformed mother reached for him.   
Their father already had Matt. When TK exited the building, he looked at it sadly.  
"I'll come back Matt," TK whispered to himself, "don't worry."  
With that he ran to Izzy's apartment.  
  
  
Sorry it's soooo short, but I gotta think of more. I hope you enjoyed it so far.   
And if you didn't, um, don't read any more of it. Chapters 3 and 4 will be up soon.  
  



	2. Chapters 3 &4

The Light  
By: Pretty Kari  
  
Chapter 3: Yolei  
Yolei did not go straight home when she got back. She went to  
the only grocery store open. When she did go home, she opened the door  
quietly and sat on the couch. Minutes later, there was a knock on the   
door.  
"Who is it?" Yolei asked as she walked toward the door.  
"Kari," a voice said from behind the door.  
Yolei opened the door and saw Kari with a worried look on her  
face.  
"What's wrong?" Yolei asked.  
"Come with me to Izzy's house and I'll explain on the way. I'm  
happy I got to you before they did," Kari answered grabbing Yolei's  
hand.  
"Hey! I didn't finish my cookie!" Yolei yelled as she was  
dragged out the door.  
  
Chapter 4: Izzy  
Izzy walked into his apartment. His parents ran in and hugged  
him tightly, practically choking him.  
"I'm ok. You don't have to worry," Izzy said prying his  
mother's arms from around his neck.  
"Those evil Digimon got the Digidestined's parents," His mother  
cried.  
'I wonder, why didn't they get my parents? I'm grateful though,  
but why?' Izzy thought.  
It was like his father read his mind.  
He said, "That barrier you put up 5 years ago is still there so  
we hid in your room with Tentomon."  
"That would explain it," Izzy said.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Izzy got up to answer  
it.  
"Who is it?" Izzy asked.  
"It's Kari and Yolei!" Kari's voice said.  
"AND IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Yolei yelled.  
Izzy opened the door and invented them into his room.  
"So what's the emergency?" Izzy asked.  
He suddenly had realized that it was a stupid thing to ask  
them. So Izzy just said nevermind.  
"I'll tell all of the other Digidestined to come here instead  
of home," Yolei said.  
Kari sat on the bed and cried. Izzy patted her on the back to  
comfort her.  
"So where's Tai?" Izzy asked.  
"Gone..." Kari said crying harder.  
There was another knock on the door so Izzy went to answer it.  
It was TK.  
"My parents are mutants and they got Matt!" TK said.  
"I know about your parents. All of our parents, except for   
mine, have been turned into mutants. They got Tai too," Izzy informed.  
"I DONE!" Yolei yelled from the other room.  
Izzy and TK went into the room. Yolei stared at TK with a  
confused face.  
"How you get here so fast TK?" she asked.  
Izzy shook his head. TK sighed and sat next to Kari.  
"I heard your parents got Tai and I guess that's why your   
crying," TK said. Then he sighed again and finished, "they got Matt  
too..."  
Kari put her head on TK's shoulder. TK blushed slightly. He  
put his arm slowly around Kari's shoulder.  
"TK, I feel so helpless. I hope we can help our parents and  
brothers," Kari said.  
"Your not helpless," TK said, "you helped me and everyone else  
a lot of times. Don't put yourself down like that."  
She smiled and closed her eyes. Yolei snickered at TK's face.  
"They make a good couple dont ya think," Izzy whispered to  
Yolei.  
"Yeah. Between me and you, I hope Ken likes me because I think  
he's cute," Yolei whispered back.  
"I'll keep it a secret," Izzy said.  
"Kari is so luckly to get a boyfriend..." Yolei said frowning.  
"You'll get one someday. Anyway, Davis isn't going to like this  
one bit," Izzy said.  
"He's gonna cause a disaster to happen!" Yolei said.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 5 & 6

The Light  
By: Pretty Kari  
  
Chapter 5: Davis and Cody  
Davis ran toward Izzy's apartment with DemiVeemon on his head.  
"What do you think would have happened if I went home instead  
of Izzy's house?" Davis asked DemiVeemon.  
"Maybe your parents would have killed us," DemiVeemon answered.  
They got to the apartment and was about to knock on the  
door when they heard a voice behind them.  
"Hey Davis!" the voice yelled.  
It was Cody and Upamon.  
"Hey! Do you think I should quickly grab somechocolates and  
flowers for Kari?" Davis asked.  
"Nah," Upamon said.  
"Upamon's right," Cody said, "I really don't think you should."  
Davis knocked on the door. Cody, Davis, and the Digimon heard  
muffled sounds. It sounded like a argument. Soon the door opened. Izzy  
stood there.  
"Sorry about that. My mom didn't want me to open the door.  
Anyway, come in quietly, Kari and TK are sleeping. They had a rough  
day," Izzy said inviting them in.  
"So many wules, wight Davish," DemiVeemon said jumping down  
from Davis' head.  
"Right," Davis said walking in.  
Davis' jaw nearly dropped off his mouth when he saw Kari with  
her head on TK's shoulder and TK's arm around Kari's shoulder. He  
opened and shut his mouth, trying not to yell. Yolei snickered at Davis  
who glared at Yolei. He sighed and flopped on the floor.   
"I told you not to bring Kari flowers and chocolates," Upamon said.  
Four Digimon popped out of a red bag, a pink bag, a green bag   
and a laundry pile. They were Poromon, Gatomon, Patamon, and Tentomon.  
"What a nice nap," Tentomon said.  
"What did I miss?" Poromon asked as he flew out of the bag.  
"That I guess," Gatomon said giggling and pointing to TK and  
Kari.  
"They look so cute together!" Patamon said flying out of the  
bag and around the room.  
"NO THEY DO NOT!!" Davis yelled, waking up TK and Kari.  
"Oh I guess we fell asleep. Hi everyone," Kari said stretching.  
"But I want to go back to sleep, I was having such a great  
dream. I was with my whole family and Kari," TK said, "time to go back  
to my dream goodnight. ZZZ..."  
Kari laughed as TK laid on the bed half way on and half way  
falling.  
'I wonder if he always sleeps like this,' Kari thought.  
Davis frowned and threw a paperball at TK's mouth, which was  
wide open. It hit him on the head but he didn't wake up.  
"TK get up and stop being silly," Patamon said landing on TK's  
stomach.  
"Is he always like that when he has a good dream?" Yolei asked  
doing the same thing Davis did.  
Patamon nodded as it hit TK on the head once again. Gatomon  
stared at Kari. She jumped onto her lap.  
"Your boyfriend's weird," Gatomon whispered.  
Kari blushed and whispered, "He's not my boyfriend yet."  
TK woke up.  
"Who hit me in the head?" TK asked.  
"Yolei and Davish," DemiVeemon said.  
"With paperballs," Upamon said.  
TK frowned and threw the paperballs at them. There was soon a  
paperball fight between Davis, Yolei, and TK.  
"OK you all stop it. You're messing up my room," Izzy said.  
They stopped and sat down.  
"So what's with our parents going mutant?" Cody asked.  
"I'd rather say when everyone is here," replied Izzy.  
  
Chapter 6: Sora, Mimi, & Joe  
Sora walked toward Izzy's apartment with Biyomon on her  
shoulders.  
"I hope mama's ok," Sora said.  
"I hope so too. Your mom is so nice," Biyomon said.  
"Hmm..If Kari's there, Tai should be too. I hope he's there,"  
Sora thought aloud.  
"Sooora is in looove with Taaai," Biyomon teased.  
"What?" Sora said blushing.  
"Hmm..If Kari's there, Tai should be too. I hope he's there,"   
Biyomon said mocking Sora.  
Sora blushed more.  
"Just keep that between us ok Biyo?" Sora whispered.  
Biyomon nodded. Sora ran toward Izzy's apartment when it came  
to view. Joe and Mimi were there too.  
"Mimi! Joe!" Sora yelled waving her hand as she ran.  
"Sora!" Mimi said running over to Sora.  
Mimi hugged Sora tightly as Joe just waved laughing at Sora's  
face. Mimi finally let go.  
"Mimi we just saw each other two hours ago! What was with  
that?" Sora asked.  
"Mimi did that to me too," Joe said, "I hope she doesn't do  
that to everyone else."  
"Where's Palmon and Gomamon?" Biyomon asked.  
"Sleeping in our bags," Mimi said.  
"Well let's go in," Sora said.  
So they went in and knocked on Izzy's door. Izzy answered.  
"Come in," he said.  
They went into the apartment and into Izzy's room. Davis  
frowned at TK and Kari then looked at Mimi, Joe, and Sora.  
"It's about time!" Mimi yelled.  
"Aww! They're so cute together!" Sora said.  
Kari and TK blushed. Davis got up and stomped.  
"NO THEY DO NOT!!!!" Davis yelled startling Yolei and Cody.  
"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DIPSTICK! STOP YELLING!" Yolei yelled.  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING!" Cody yelled.  
Kari covered her ears as Davis, Yolei, and Cody got into a  
fight. Sora shook her head.  
"They are crazy," she said.  
Finally, TK broke up the fight. Of course Davis yelled at him  
for doing so but TK just ignored him and sat back down beside Kari.  
'I wonder where Tai and Matt are,' Sora thought.  
"Listen TJ! You can't go hypmotising Kari with your stupid pot  
hat!" Davis yelled.  
"Davis, I'm not wearing a hat!" TK yelled back.  
Kari patted TK on the head with a confused look on her face.  
"Where'd it go?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, what did you do to it?" Yolei asked also patting him on  
the head.  
"It fell off when I was running here," he said.  
"So are you going drop the terrible hat habit?" Joe asked.  
"Maybe," answered TK.  
"I think you look better with out the hat," Kari said.  
"I think so too," Mimi said, "no offense but your hat is weird  
looking."  
Patamon landing on TK's head.  
"But then I'd have to hold onto TK's hair instead of his hat,"  
Patamon said.  
"That's ok with me," TK said looking at Patamon.  
Kari leaned on TK.  
"I'm sleepy," she said closing her eyes.  
"Yeah me too," Mimi said laying on the bed.  
So everyone decided to take a nap.  
  
  
Once I get more reviews I'll put up Chapters 7 and 8. I'll need  
at least 15 reviews. Until then, Adios! 


	4. Chapters 7 & 8

The Light  
By Pretty Kari  
  
Chapter 7: Ken  
Ken quickly walked toward Izzy's apartment.  
"Ken, you seem worried, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked from Ken's  
shoulder.  
"I'm just worried about my parents that's all," Ken answered   
with a smile on his face, "but thanks for caring."  
"Oh and your welcome," Wormmon said.  
They reached Izzy's apartment 1 hour later and they went in.  
Ken knocked on the door but got no answer. He knocked again but this  
time alittle harder because he was starting to worry something bad   
happened. This time he got an answer. Izzy stood there yawning.  
"Sorry, we fell asleep, come in and I'll wake up the others,"  
Izzy said.  
Ken walked in and saw the others fasat asleep. Kari and TK were  
leaning against each other, Davis was on the floor with a soda can in  
his mouth, Joe and Mimi were on the bed, Yolei had her head on the  
keyboard of the computer(the letters hb kept retyping itself), Cody was  
sleeping on the floor also with his Kendo stick under him, and Sora was  
asleep with her head on a soccer ball. The Digimon were beside their  
rightful partners.  
"How long did I take?" Ken asked.  
"We couldn't have took that long," Wormmon said jumping off of  
Ken's shoulder.  
"You took aproximately 2 hours, 50 minutes, 30 seconds, and 92  
nano seconds," Izzy said shaking Yolei awake.  
Soon every human and Digimon were awake. Izzy began his lecture.  
At the end, they learned that the imposter parents were actually  
Dopplegangermon (Author's Note: I think a doppleganger is a bad copy   
of something of someone. If I'm wrong, review me and tell me). Kari  
began crying once again.  
"I tired of being helpless! I couldn't help Tai or my parents!"  
Kari cried.  
  
Chapter 8  
TK patted her on her back in an attempt to comfort her.  
"You helped us all not go home today and you helped me get   
Patamon to digivolve to MagnaAngemon. You aren't helpless," TK said.  
"Right!" Patamon said landing on TK's head.  
"I'm useless!" Kari yelled.  
"We're about to save them now, no worry," Izzy said.  
Kari just cried more. Ken got up and walked over to her.  
"I know exactly how you feel but you can't sit here, crying in  
self-pity. If I sound like I'm going too hard on you I'm sorry. I was  
the Digimon Emperor," Ken said.  
He shivered at the words 'I was the Digimon Emperor'. Kari  
didn't look up but instead made her crying into soft whimpers. Suddenly,  
TK kissed Kari on her cheek. She finally stopped and looked up at TK   
who was smiling at her.  
"W..What was that for?" Kari asked.  
"Because I knew it would make you feel better. You know I hate  
seeing you cry," TK calmly said.  
"It didn't make ME feel any better!" Davis angrily said.  
Yolei smacked Davis in the head.  
"It doesn't matter if it didn't make you feel better! No one   
cares if TK kissing Kari didn't make you feel better! If you really   
liked Kari, you would be happy if she was happy, even if that meant she  
was with TK!" Yolei yelled angrily.  
Davis grumbled because he knew she made perfect sense.  
"Now let's save Tai, Matt, and our parents!" Ken yelled pumping  
his fist in the air like Tai and Davis.  
Everyone stared at him and Ken turned red with embrassment.  
"Um..nevermind..." Ken quietly said.  
Izzy explained the plan and they started. First, since it was  
getting late, they were to sleep at Izzy's place. Kari stayed up   
thinking about the day.  
'Today was weird,' she thought, 'I wonder if the other  
Digidestined from around the world's parents were caught too.'  
As Kari thought she saw a shadow. She looked around for where  
it was coming from.  
"H..Hello? Davis? Is that you? You know that stuff scare me so  
stop!" Kari nevously said, "p..please?"  
The shadow growled sending chills down Kari's spine.  
"It's you! The Dark Undersea Master!" Kari yelled.  
It growled again and started to quickly come towards Kari.  
"TK!" Kari screamed.  
  
Well how'd you like it so far? 5 more reviews and I'll put up Chapters  
9 and 10. Until then, Adios!  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapters 9 & 10

The Light  
By: AngelQueenKari  
  
A/N: I didn't get five reviews and that makes me upset! I'm only  
continuing the story because of a sweet reviewer named Gracie who said  
her review counts as five extra ones. These chapters are for Gracie.  
  
Chapter 9  
TK sprung into action, half asleep, half awake.  
"Leave her alone ya big ugly shadow!" TK yelled.  
The monster disappeared. Kari ran toward TK, stepping over the   
sleeping bodies, and hugged TK crying.  
"You saved me! You saved me from that monster! Oh TK! Thank   
You!" Kari cried into TK's chest.  
"Your always welcome," the still half sleep TK said, " you  
should get some sleep. I'll get Patamon to stand watch.  
Kari lifted her head up and nodded, still crying a bit. So she  
went to lay down while TK talked to Patamon. He too went back to bed.  
In the morning, Kari woke up last and in a cold sweat. She was  
very shaky, nervous, and irratable. TK saw this and was alittle worried  
about her.  
"Good morning," Kari said wearily.  
"Good morning!" everyone else said cheerfully.  
"You look tired. Are you ok? Did you sleep well? Did you even  
sleep?" Davis asked.  
Kari frowned. Izzy noticed she was thinking about something  
very seriously.  
"Kari are you sure you ok?" Gatomon asked nevously.  
"I'M FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kari yelled.  
Everyone was scared, especially TK and Gatomon. Kari never  
screamed at anyone no matter how upset she was.  
"Kari?" Gatomon nervously said.  
"Just leave me alone..." Kari said quietly.  
She left the room. Izzy was too shocked to tell Kari not to  
leave because of the barrier that protected them in his room.  
"Was that even Kari?" Mimi said.  
"Kari, yelled at me..."  
"It smelt like Kari," Patamon said.  
TK was in deep shock and thought. His hypthosis was that over  
night that the monster came back and did something to Kari.  
"Patamon," TK whispered, "were you keeping watch last night?"  
Patamon frowned.  
"I tried to I really did! I fell asleep! I'm so sorry TK,"  
Patamon whispered back.  
"That would explain some things. It's ok Patamon. So, do you  
think we should tell the others about last night."  
Patamon nodded. 39  
  
Chapter 10  
After his conversation with Patamon, TK turned around and told   
the others about that night. Everyone got worried afterwards.  
"The way Kari is acting and looks, I bet that monster's been  
bothering her," Izzy said.  
"Not to sound insensitive but we are going to save our parents  
right?" Mimi asked.  
"Of course we are Mimi but right now we have to help Kari," Joe  
said kissing Mimi on the cheek.  
Sora looked into the room Kari was in. She was looking at the  
ground.  
"She's is either depress or under alot of pressure," Sora said.  
"Kari yelled at me," Gatomon repeated, still in shock.  
TK patted Gatomon on her head.  
"People go through stuff like that. She's just a bit nervous  
that's all," TK said happily, mostly to make himself believe it.  
Gatomon nodded and went into the room Kari was in. Soon, she  
came back crying.  
"I talked to her and she said nothing! She hates me!" Gatomon  
cried running under Izzy's bed.  
"Gatomon wait!" Patamon said going under the bed as well.  
(A/N: Don't get any nasty ideas. I know some of you perverts  
might think nasty stuff. Patamon is cheering up Gatomon, so get those  
ideas out of your head! If you are thinking anything that is. On with  
the story!)  
"My turn," TK said walking into the room Kari was in.  
Minutes later, he came back. He wore the same face as Gatomon  
except it had something extra. It was a red hand print meaning Kari had  
hit him.  
"Sh..she..h..hit..me..," TK stammered.  
Davis snickered. He found it quite funny. He soon stopped when   
he noticed TK was crying.  
"She hit me," TK said tears slowly falling from his eyes. TK   
sat on the bed, facing the wall, "now I lost everyone. My family,  
Kari..."  
"TK, you haven't lost anyone," Sora said trying to comfort him.  
"Yes I have! I lost my parents to these darn Dopplegangermon, I  
lost Matt to my so called parents, and I lost Kari to that STUPID  
MONSTER FROM LAST NIGHT!" TK screamed while crying.  
"But we'll help them all soon," Mimi said.  
TK just sat there and devided not to move until Kari was   
better.  
"I feel so sorry for TK and Gatomon," Yolei said, "that's why  
I'm gonna make everthing better!!!!!"  
  
So how'd you like it? Read and review. Flames are accepted. Also that  
little note in the middle of the story was for those nasty minds out  
there. 


End file.
